1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to controlling at least one controlled device from outside a network including a control device and the controlled device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, due to the rapid development of information technology (IT) and the popularization of the Internet in high-speed networks, network environments, which have been mainly used in enterprises, public organizations, etc., are also being applied to digital home electronic devices. As a result, interest in the home network industry and its related device market is increasing.
A home network is a set of components that are set at home to process, manage, transfer, and store information and that connect and integrate devices for performing various functions such as calculations, management, monitoring, and communication. The home network consists of a combination of two or more devices for communicating and sharing data with each other. In the home network, a network is used, digital data is shared, and broadband communication is performed between information devices at home. The home network is formed according to various network protocols such as an Ethernet protocol, a telephone line protocol, a power line protocol, and a wireless protocol, and allows network information devices (e.g., a personal computer (PC), a mobile phone, a digital television (TV), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a game player, etc.) to share functions and data with each other and to be controlled from a remote place. Also, the home network allocates applications and services to an Internet access device, an audio/video streaming device, a home control application and service device, and other network devices. In order to control network digital information devices at home, a method of remotely controlling network digital information devices at home by using a terminal such as a PC or a mobile phone has been developed.